January 2
1800s *1879 - The Northwestern League is organized in Rockford, Illinois. This was the first minor league created, and since that time has frequently had a minor league club. *1888 - Fred Dunlap finally signs with the Pittsburgh Pirates following the sale of his contract by Detroit. He agrees to a $5,000 salary and a $2,000 bonus, making him the highest-paid player to date. 1900s-1960s *1912 - Brooklyn Dodgers president Charles Ebbets announces the purchase of 4.5 acres to build a 23,000-seat concrete and steel stadium in Pigtown section of Brooklyn. Construction on the ballpark will start in March 14. Ebbets decided to name the ballpark after himself, thus it was named Ebbets Field. Completed in just over a year, opening day will be on April 9, 1913. *1915 - The St. Louis Cardinals try to prevent outfielder Lee Magee from playing for the Brooklyn Tip-Tops. Like most such suits, it will fail. Magee will play and manage in the Federal League. *1946 - The Chicago White Sox buy pitcher Alex Carrasquel and shortstop Fred Vaughan from the Washington Senators. Carrasquel will make only three appearances for the White Sox before being farmed out. When Chicago acquire his nephew Chico Carrasquel in 1949, Alex is traded for reliever Luis Aloma, who will act as an interpreter for the young Venezuelan shortstop. 1970s-1990s *1977 - Commissioner Bowie Kuhn suspends Atlanta Braves owner Ted Turner for one year as a result of tampering charges in the Gary Matthews free agency signing. The Braves are permitted to keep the outfielder, however. *1981 - At Ponce, Puerto Rico, the Santurce Crabbers beats the Ponce Lions, 11–4. Ponce's Rickey Henderson steals his 41st and 42nd bases, breaking the old Puerto Rican League record of 41 set by Carlos Bernier in the 1949-50 season. Henderson will finish the season with 44 stolen bases. *1986 - Bill Veeck died in St. Michaels, Maryland, at age 71. A native of Chicago, Veeck was known for his flamboyant publicity stunts and the innovations he brought to the major leagues during his ownership of the Cleveland Indians, St. Louis Browns and Chicago White Sox. He was the last owner to purchase a baseball franchise without an independent fortune, and is responsible for many significant contributions to baseball. *1992 - Free agent pitcher Frank Viola is signed by the Boston Red Sox. A three-time All-Star, Viola guided the Minnesota Twins to the 1987 World Championship and won the Cy Young Award in 1988. 2000s *2002 - The Pittsburgh Pirates sign free agent pitcher Mike Williams to a two-year contract. Williams began last season with Pittsburgh until being traded to houston in July. *2003 - Due a conflict with the major league schedule, the annual Hall of Fame Game which has been held the day after induction ceremonies will take place on different weekends for the first time in the Hall's history. The game between the Philadelphia Phillies and Tampa Bay Devil Rays will take place on June 16 and with the Hall of Fame induction taking place on July 27. Births *1905 - Pinky Whitney, All-Star infielder (d. 1987) *1907 - Red Kress, infielder (d. 1962) *1951 - Jim Essian, catcher *1951 - Bill Madlock, All-Star infielder *1963 - David Cone, All-Star pitcher *1963 - Edgar Martínez, All-Star infielder/designated hitter *1965 - Greg Swindell, All-Star pitcher *1970 - Royce Clayton, All-Star infielder *1972 - Garrett Stephenson, pitcher *1975 - Jeff Suppan, pitcher *1977 - Scott Proctor, pitcher *1981 - Ryan Garko, designated hitter Deaths *1929 - Denny Lyons, infielder (b. 1866) *1933 - Kid Gleason, infielder (b. 1866 *1963 - Al Mamaux, pitcher (b. 1894) *1986 - Bill Veeck, Hall of Fame executive (b. 1914) *1994 - Eddie Smith, All-Star pitcher (b. 1913) *1995 - Don Elston, All-Star pitcher (b. 1929) *2004 - Paul Hopkins, pitcher (b. 1904)